Bride of Darkness
by Twillight Queen
Summary: a young count is in search of a bride at a formal party, Please just read. Im really bad at summarries.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note 

Hey readers out there…Anastasia here. This is my first ever fan fiction so I'd really like to know what u people think about it ya? Please do read and review. Thanks!

Chapter 1 

"Kara! Come along now. We shall be late if you don not hurry up!" a shrill voice called out. Kara groaned. She picked up the train of her gown and descended the steps. "Perfect." Her mother commented. She replied by rolling her eyes. Kara stepped out in to the porch and boarded the awaiting carriage. Her mother followed closely behind.

During the trip to Lord Meyer's manor, her mother told her about a special guest. A young Count in search of a Bride. Her mother sounded rather hopeful.

Like 1would ever stand a chance. How can a 16 year old like me grab the attention of an obviously older man when the whole ballroom would be filled with older, more beautiful, if not, flirty, women.

They finally arrived at the manor. Both mother and daughter were led to the dining room where they graciously took their seats. Soon. All the guests arrived and Lord Meyers stood to give his customary opening speech. He introduced Count Rhys, his special guest. The man sitting at his right, the place of honour, stood up. Kara simply could not tear her eyes away from him. He had jet black hair and such dark eyes that you could drown in them. His tuxedo did nothing to hide what was underneath. It only seemed to enhance his muscular frame and gave a sense of mystery and wonderment, of what surprises lay beneath.

Kara snapped back into reality and found the Count staring at her. She gave a weak smile and he responded with a big winsome one. She felt her cheeks turning outrageously red as she turned back to her soup. Throughout the whole dinner, she could fell his eyes on her.

Why is her looking at me like that? He is starting to scare me.

The ball began soon after the final course was removed. Kara stood at a corner watching couples waltz happily as she sipped her red wine. "Kara, am I right?" said a silky voice. She turned and found herself face to face with Count Rhys. "Yes it is." She replied softly, giving a graceful curtsey.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

"I…well…uhm…" she was at loss for words.

Count Rhys chuckled. He removed the glass of wine from her hands and handed it to a servant. He led her to the dance floor and started to waltz. Around them, couples moved off the dance floor until only 2 of them were left. Applause broke out as the song ended. Count Rhys brought her to the garden where they started talking about evertything they could think of.

Why is he looking at my neck? Does he like it? Oh I wish he would kiss it with those red lips of his.

Towards the end of the night, they returned to the ballroom. Lord Meyers stepped up onto the podium and said "As you all know, Count Rhys is here tonight to select a Bride. It seems that he has found one already." He gestured for Count Rhys to step up. He took over and began "All the ladies here have been lovely, but alas, I can only have one bride. And that lucky girl is Kara Slaski." He held out his hand to a rather shocked Kara who stepped forward and took his hand. As he held her firmly by the waist, he started once more. "I have a confession o make. I am not who you all think I am." Just then, a thunderstorm began. He continued "I am Count Dracula. King of Vampires and Kara shall be my new queen." The crowd gasp. As he spoke, his fangs grew and became visible to all. He then turned to Kara and said, " But only if you agree." Kara's mother screamed "Nooo my darling. Don't agree."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

Heehee…what did you think about the first chapter? Please Read and Review. Thanks!

Chapter 2

Kara glared at her mother defiantly. "Count Rhys, or Dracula. I agree to be your bride. In the crowd, her mother wailed. "Nooooooooo."

Dracula smiled. "Perfect." He removed the curls on her shoulders to reveal her smooth white neck. He tilted her head a bit and bit down. She uttered a small scream before falling limply into his arms. With a wave of his hands, they disappeared.

Kara awoke and found herself in a bed with black silk sheets. She was in an amazing room with black and gold curtains and exquisite furniture. She sat up and found Dracula sitting on a couch, waiting for her to rise. "My lord." She whispered. He smiled and walked towards her. He cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her. His tongue brushing against her lips, which parted, allowing him to enter the wonderful abyss of her mouth. Her tongue ran over his fangs and caressed them.

_Oh how smooth and sharp they feel._

They pulled apart and Dracula sat beside her. "My love, we have 2 things we have yet to do." He said, while stroking her hair.

"What is it?"

"Consummating out marriage."  
"Oh." She blushed. "Why 2?"

"The mortal way and the vampire way. Which would you prefer first?"

Kara pondered and replied, "The vampire way."

Once more, he smiled and bit down onto her neck. She suddenly felt a great urge to bite him too. She moved her head towards him and bit down, his warm blood flowing down her throat.

_Mmm, he tastes so sweet and good._

When they were done, Kara lay down on bed, dizzy with excitement. "You have drank my blood, now you will be immortal like me."

Kara smiled happily. She climbed on top of him and kissed him. Dracula flipped himself over and dragged his kisses down her neck. As he reached her breasts, he ripped her gown open and revealed 2 ripe breasts. He bit her nipples gently as she moaned with pleasure. "My lord, this is unfair." She finally managed to say. He stopped and asked why. She pointed at his clothes and said, "Your clothes, my lord."

"Oh. You don't like them?"

Kara shook her head in reply. He started to strip and revealed well-defined abs that made Kara feel weak.

_Now that's my man_

He climbed back on top of her and licked a trail down to her abdomen. He started to play with her clit using his tongue as she moaned and cried out "My lord!"

Dracula went back up and kissed her on the lips as his cock slowly entered her vagina. She screamed into his mouth, as he trusted his whole cock in. He kept trusting in and Kara's hips moved to the rhythm that he created. Finally, he came inside her.

Dracula fell beside Anastasia, exhausted. She places her head on his chest, feeling drowsy. He wrapped his hands around her and said, "Now you are truly my queen. My bride. The Bride Of Darkness."

The End.


End file.
